ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Tourist Trap
Tourist Trap is the sixth episode of Ben 10. 'Plot' The episode begins where we meet up with Ben making faces at another kid in a car, including random tongue flapping. Gwen comes along and makes fun of Ben’s faces, although she says that it would be an improvement if his face were to become stuck like that. The kid in the other car then decides to eat his hamburger and shows it all chewed up to Ben, and Ben refers it as the “seafood special.” Ben decides to beat his opponent's move by ducking under the table to activate the Omnitrix. He then comes back up as Stinkfly and spreads slime all over the RV window. Instead of continuing the game, the kid is frightened by Stinkfly, as well as the car driver, who notices Stinkfly. The kid’s father floors it to get away as fast as possible. Stinkfly is laughing hard at his joke and rolls around on the floor while Gwen nags Stinkfly for taking the prank too far. She then begins sits down and Stinkfly sprays slime onto her seat. He says that going too far is impossible, because he claims that funny is just funny. Up front, Grandpa Max notices a situation outside and he tells Stinkfly to come up front. Max hits the brakes and Stinkfly slides to the front. On the road ahead of them, a propane truck has overturned and the truck driver is stuck inside. To make it worse, a fire is spreading. Max explains that the truck will be a “rocket to the moon,” if it gets ignited by the fire. Stinkfly notices that the flames are too hot to get close enough to save the driver and wishes that he were Heatblast. However, Stinkfly gets an idea. He flies above the wreck and uses his slime to put out the fire. He then goes on top of the truck and uses his sharp tail to tear the metal off the roof. Stinkfly creates a hole big enough to get the truck driver out, who was screaming until he was back on the ground. Stinkfly says that mucus saves lives, the kid from earlier is there. He points out that he's the one who “ate” Ben earlier. Stinkfly excuses himself and leaves the site before people start asking him questions. They continue along the road and Max has a plan for the kids. Gwen notices a sign that reads, “You’ll have a ball with it.” Ben asks Max where they’re headed, but he seems to be making it a surprise for them. They finally arrive at their destination, and once they got off the RV, they learn that they're visiting a place called Sparksville, a town that's nothing but exhibits for tourists. The mayor shows up to greet them in a monotonous voice, although it seems that he's an amusement park worker rather than a town mayor. Max gives Ben and Gwen their tickets and heads to the motel to check in. With nothing better to do, the kids decide to go around and start seeing the exhibits. They first visit the jackalope, and the mayor is there, who doubles as the ticket collector. Ben questions him in what he thought he was the mayor, but he replies that he wears the crown and is burdened by many hats. They enter the building, and the mayor tells them to mind the signs. Inside, they take pictures of everything, making funny faces as they capture the moments. They take pictures of several different places, including: the front of the jackalope building, an “American Gothic” painting cutout, a planetarium in which an employee is replacing the “sunlight” bulb, a giant house of cards, a giant hot-dog, Ben getting sprayed with ketchup and mustard, Gwen getting a hot-dog tossed at her, Ben wearing jackalope horns and Gwen wearing googly-eye glasses, the world’s largest fish bowl (Ben and Gwen pretending to be about to vomit), them sitting on a bench bored and an “It is this way” sign. They decide to finish up their day to see the barn containing “It” and the mayor says that it is the weirdest and wildest thing to ever find its way to Sparksville. They enter and different warning signs are shown along the way to it, which each one forbidding any touching, taking pictures or using electrical devices near it. After all that, they learn that it is just a giant rubber-band ball. The mayor walks up to ponder on what may be inside the giant ball. Ben is skeptical, and he says that it is more than a giant rubber-band ball. The mayor says that they can stay as long as they want, but he recaps to them to mind the signs. Ben and Gwen are annoyed by the rules. So Ben decides to have a little fun and he runs behind the ball to activate the Omnitrix. He picks up the ball as Four Arms, and starts playing with it. Gwen is laughing at the various jokes he makes. Four Arms tosses it from one hand to another, and Gwen warns him to be careful. Four Arms ignored her statement and became confident that he can lift it with one hand, but ends up losing the balance and drops it. Gwen gets out of the way as the ball bounces off the floor and through the roof. The ball continues to bounce after it left the barn, it knocks over several exhibits and crushes a food cart, and Four Arms was able to slow the ball down, though it knocked over the house of cards before it stopped completely. Gwen slaps Four Arms for ignoring her warning. Four Arms claims that he can put everything back, but he reverts back to Ben. He leans against the giant ball and contemplates the situation, while a small charge from the Omnitrix is drawn into the ball. At the motel, they work out what they'll say to Grandpa Max. Ben says that they should play dumb and not say a word about what they did, though Gwen says that Ben is more experienced at it. Inside the motel room, it appears that the entire room has been turned on its side, including the beds and the door. Max comes in to ask how their day went, and Gwen immediately shifted her behavior to be evasive at what just happened. Ben covers her by saying that they had a great time, and he can’t wait to check out the bathroom. Back at the rubber-band ball, the charge has spread all over the surface. A small electric bolt escapes from it and starts to circle the power lines and exhibits. It then puts a hole through the welcome sign for the town. The bolt then reveals itself to what appears to be a yellow creature. It's amused by its work, laughs and leaves. Ben and Gwen are sleeping and Grandpa Max remarks that there's something out of place and wakes them up and causing them to literally fall out of the beds. Gwen immediately assumes that they're in trouble. Ben tells her to continue lying about the incident. Max then calls out Benjamin and Gwendolyn, which continues to put more stress onto Gwen. Outside, the entire place has been trashed, far more than what Four Arms had caused. Max comments that it looks like a tornado hit the place, and Ben thinks it’s a good thing. Max then sparks up his suspicions, but Gwen helps to get rid of them. The mayor comes by to say that he knows who did it, and Max opens up his suspicions towards them again. The mayor says that something else did it, which removed Max’s suspicions. Max asks him who did it, and the little creature appears. It hangs around Ben and Gwen, making silly poses and faces, and pulls Gwen’s shirt over her head. It leaves, and the mayor says that it's a Megawatt. He says that no one knows where it came from, yet it's living lightning that runs amok. They're normally trapped inside the rubber ball. Gwen says that it might be an alien, but the mayor says that that's just kooky talk. Near a soda machine, the Megawhatt sees the chance to cause even more trouble. It enters the machine and causes it to fire canned drinks. Ben, Gwen, and Max dodge the cans, while the mayor continues his explanations, seemingly to be unconcerned of his safety. He says that the Megawhatt feeds on electricity, making it more powerful. It also has a dangerous sense of humor. The barrage continues, and the four takes cover from a nearby overturned car. Grandpa Max asks why they would keep such a dangerous object, the mayor says that it would be safe if people minded the signs, and Max confirms his suspicions to Gwen and Ben. Ben owns up and Max decides to deal with Ben and Gwen later, and he asks the mayor how they’ll stop the Megawhatt, though he says that they're the ones who released it, so they will be the ones who catch it. The three start looking for the Megawhatt. As they discuss where they might possibly find it, it sneaks up behind Max and gives him a wedgie and literally lifting him off the ground. Max doesn’t find it funny, but painful. Ben becomes Upgrade. Gwen questions why Ben chose Upgrade, Upgrade answers that it was a complicated decision. Gwen then points out the Omnitrix didn't let him become the alien he wanted to be. The Megawhatt lets go of Max and continue to cause havoc on the other exhibits. He makes the world’s largest ketchup bottle overflow. The top of the bottle then cuts the head off a giant chicken. Upgrade rolls up on the rubber ball, and he sends pieces of rubber-band flying in every direction, which causes even more damage. Gwen yells at him, yet the mayor is intentionally calm, watching all of what is going on. The Megawhatt laughs at the damage Upgrade done, and Upgrade accidently fires a laser in anger. It dodges the laser, yet Upgrade is happy to find the new ability. It continues to laugh and takes off. Upgrade chases the Megawhatt, though it proves to be too fast to hit. Upgrade manages to grab it, though he gets electrocuted. Gwen and Max watch, Max wonders how to stop the Megawhatt. Upgrade is getting tired of chasing it and tosses a sewer lid at it. The lid cuts the Megawhatt in half, though it regenerated into two separate Megawhatts. Upgrade mulls on his less-effective action, and then reverts back to Ben. Max drives a truck carrying the world’s largest thermometer and picks Ben up. The Megawhatts chase him, though they used the thermometer as a lightning rod. The mayor by to a point that the ground is merely a conductor, and the Megawhatts will find their way back to the surface. They start to come from every power line and telephone line. The Megawhatts gained a massive amount of energy, and continue to cause trouble. They burst the wheels of every car, a transformer, a fire hydrant, and then the world’s largest toothpicks. The toothpicks fall, and everyone runs for cover. The mayor shows his regard to his safety again, sitting on a bench eating popcorn. The Megawhatts settle on the knocked over jackalope near the motel. After speaking to each other in some language, they take off, and take over the planetarium exhibit, which then walks itself off. Max decides to follow it in the RV. He finds that the Megawhatts have gotten to it, and wrote “U AM LAME” on the side, as well as smiley faces drawn all over it. The mayor then says that the Megawhatts are probably headed to the hydroelectric dam to power up, and then use it to cause trouble in other towns. Gwen looks up and sees the world’s largest fish bowl, which then gives her and Ben an idea. At the dam, the planetarium is busy trying to smash through the dam. A column of flame then engulfs it. It looks up to see Heatblast on top of the dam. Heatblast threatens it and the planetarium hits the dam again, causing a leak and knocking off Heatblast over the edge at the same time. Heatblast descends the dam to the rapidly approaching water, though he was able to create a column of flame under himself to ride it to safety. Heatblast moves to seal the leak, while the planetarium moves to the turbines absorbing the energy. Near the turbines, a large tarp covering a sphere-shaped object can be seen. As the giant planetarium approaches the turbines, Heatblast arrives, riding another column of fire. He still needs to get the hang of controlling it though, as it goes out and causes him to crash into a nearby wall. He staggers out, though the planetarium punches him across the damn. Gwen sneaks up behind it and sprays it with a hose to annoy it. As it tries to punch her, Heatblast makes a large fireball, and he was just in time to throw it and smash the structure into rubble. The Megawhatts leave it, and Heatblast taunts them. They try to get him, though he disappears in a cloud of smoke. Heatblast then reappears near the tarp, and blows kisses at them. They become so annoyed and attacked recklessly towards him as he enters the trap. They follow him in, Max shows up to pull the tarp off, which revealed the giant bowl to be filled with the Megawhatts inside. Heatblast finishes it up by melting the top to seal them in. Heatblast taunts them, and Gwen states that science saved the day. Heatblast reverts back to Ben, and made it more specific that science-fiction helped. Back at the town, the mayor thanks them for their work in capturing the Megawhatts. Max apologizes for any problems and setbacks they might have caused, yet the mayor turned their efforts into progress by turning the Megawhatt prison into a giant light bulb. He says that everything will be all right, if the people mind the signs. The sign states, “In case of emergency, do not break glass.” They head back to the RV, and Ben says that he's pranked out. Grandpa Max says that there is a time and place for jokes. Ben opens the door to the RV, and a bucket of water falls on his head. Max then adds on to his previous statement by saying, “Funny is funny, especially when it’s not on you.” Gwen and Max laugh at Ben. 'Events' *Ben and the gang battle the Megawhatts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Mayor of Sparksville *Residents of Sparksville Villains *Megawhatts (First appearance) Aliens Used *Stinkfly *Four Arms *Upgrade (Accidental transformation) *Heatblast Errors *At the beginning of the episode, the Omnitrix is coloured green and white instead of black. Quotes Trivia *When Heatblast sticks his tongue out at the Megawhatts, it's made of fire. *When Ben is making funny faces at the kid in the car next to him, the kid eats a burger that has a brown bun and red patty, but when he sticks out his tongue, it's all green. *Oddly, even though the Megawhatt touched the Omnitrix, it didn't go into scan mode and unlock Buzzshock, this is most likely because Buzzshock's DNA sample is already in the Codon Stream. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season One Episodes